monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Onahole Girl/Naho
Naho is a friendly Onahole Girl. She can join you after a battle. Biography Originally a slime, Naho was modified into a doll to serve as an onahole. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Here, you can have this. It's part of my booody. ♪" (+1 Jelly) “Here, you can have this. My friends gave me a lot of them. ♪" (+1 Magic Crystal) “Here, you can have this. Please also buy an onahole. ♪" (+775G) “Hey, can you give me some echo grass? They seem to need it for magic experiments." (Give Echo Grass?) *Yes - “Hooray! I'm so happy!" (+20 Affinity) *No - “I'm disappointed…" “Hey, can I have some money? I want to go shopping every now and then." (Give 465G?) *Yes - “Hooray! I'm so happy!" (+25 Affinity) *No - “I'm disappointed…" *Not enough money - “...Huh? You don't have any money?" “Hey, can I have a sausage? I like to eat meat every now and then." (Give Sausage?) *Yes - “Hooray! I'm so happy!" (+30 Affinity) *No - “I'm disappointed…" “I am a member of the slime race, but I was given strength through the power of magic. ♪" “With this soft and squishy body I can change my appearance at will. My appearance is also a universal onahole. ♪" “Miss Lucia made me stronger, so I will return her kindness!" “Purupuru, nyurunnyurun. ♪" “Are my jokes funny?" “I am more squishy-squishy than a normal slime girl! Touch me, I feel good. ♪" “I can change the structure of my finger onaholes at will. I'll adjust it to suit your liking. ♪" “I often help with semen collection. It's easy to squeeze out with these onahole fingers. ♪" “I am very strong against physical attacks! It's because my body is so squishy-squishy. ♪" “Everyone around here seems to be performing some difficult experiments... I'll help them out by collecting semen. ♪" “What type of onahole do you like?" *Loose ones - “Ahaa, so you like loose, gentle stimulation... Well then that's what I'll use. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Tight ones - “Ahaa, so you like tight, clamping ones... Well then that's what I'll use. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I don't know - “If you don't know, then let's try some right nooow. ♪" “What internal design do you prefer for an onahole?" *One with creases - “You like ones with creases huh? Well then, I'll give you one with a lot of folds inside. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Bumpy - “You like yours bumpy huh? Well then, I'll give you one with a lot bumps inside. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Rough - “You like yours rough huh? Well then, I'll give you one with a light texture inside. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I don't know - “If you don't know, then let's try some right nooow. ♪" “Purupuru... I'm a nice onahole girl. Are you a nice human?" *I am a nice human - “Really? Then let's get along!" (+10 Affinity) *I am a bad human - “Ahhh! I'll defeat bad humans." (-5 Affinity) *I am an onahole too - “Huh? You're an onahole... Ahh... That's..." “What type of monster do you think I am?" *Object type - “I am not an onahole tsukomogami... Onahole Girl is just a common name for us." *Slime type - “Yeah, I am a slime type. Miss Lucia made me stronger with magic power. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Onahole type - “There's no such thing…" “Do you know who I am good friends with?" *Naccubus - “Yeah, Nabi is my best friend. I also give her a hand with semen collection. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Vibrator Girl - “That monster probably does not exist... My friend is Naccubus." *Love and heroes - “It's not a hero... My friend is Naccubus." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Purupuru, squeeze, squeeze... Do you want to use an onahole?" With Nabisu: Naho: "Naccubus! If you're collecting semen, I'll help you!" Nabisu: "Thanks, but I'm good right now. There have been a lot of injuries lately." Naho: "If everyone were jiggly, they wouldn't get injured... I just had a great idea!" Naho: "That won't work." With Bunni: Bunni: "Huh? Your body is a little different." Naho: "I have been enhanced through the power of magic. I am an onahole girl. ♪" Bunni: "Whoa, amazing! I will become a rabbit onahole too!" Sonya: "Do you even know what you are saying?" With Maiden: Naho: "Oh? So you also serve as a semen sucking tool? You’re a little strange, but let’s get along!" Maiden: "........." Naho: "You’re so quiet. Are you hungry? Let me have a little look inside..." Maiden: "........." Naho: "Ah! The lid closed! ...Ahhhh!!" Grandeur Theater Gadabout Actions Trivia 80_onaho_st11.png|Spoilers? Gag? Final Form? 80_onaho_st12.png 80_onaho_st13.png Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Artificial Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: kupala Category:Doll Category:Companions Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1